


The Prophecy (Starring Emily Browning & Jai Courtney)

by SupernaFrerard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Curses, Deception, Disguise, Epic Battles, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Kings & Queens, Knights - Freeform, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Lucifer - Freeform, Middle Ages, Princes & Princesses, Prophecy, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Suspense, Suspicions, The Devil is a Sneaky Bastard, Virginity, Wet Dream, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaFrerard/pseuds/SupernaFrerard
Summary: "My name is Princess Eva Lato. My family is the most powerful beings in all of Hungary. But I myself, and cursed. Since  my birth, a curse has fallen upon me. It is more of a prophecy, really. It was told the night I entered into the world, the night of Samhain, the Devil cast a curse upon me. He said for eighteen years, hel will arise on Samhain, and chaos will plague our kingdom. That him and his army of Demons, shall murder, rape, and burn through the kingdom. And for seventeen years, our kingdom has always managed to rise above the Devil and his army of darkness. But the he added a catch. He said if I was was to remain untouched by a man, and stay pure until my eighteenth birthday, I will be the one who can defeat him, and end his horrid reign. But if I fail and am soiled before then, I shall become his bride and the village will suffer under him day after day, year after year, until the end of time.





	1. Prologue

My name is Princess Eva Lato. My family is the most powerful beings in all of Hungary. But I myself, and cursed. Since my birth, a curse has fallen upon me. It is more of a prophecy, really. It was told the night I entered into the world, the night of Samhain, the Devil cast a curse upon me. He said for eighteen years, he will lie in wait and when the time is right, he will rise, and destroy our way of life. He will burn, rape, and murder through the kingdoms until nothing remains.

But the he added a catch. He said if I was was to remain untouched by a man, and stay pure until my eighteenth birthday, I will be the one who can defeat him, and end his horrid reign. But if I fail and am soiled before then, I shall become his bride and the village will suffer under him day after day, year after year, until the end of time.

Since my curse was put upon me, my father demanded nothing but protection over me, every single day. I was not allowed to go anywhere by myself, unless I was escorted by guards. They kept me away from the boys, and the boys knew not to go near me. I felt like an outcast, like I was shunned. But they weren't afraid of me, they just knew what would happen if they got too close. I've never even experienced my first kiss. My father said that even a kiss, could soil me. Although the Devil never said that himself, my father is a very paranoid man. But a great king, and a loving father. 

I just wish I could convince him that I don't need to be protected every second of every day. I've told him that, but he doesn't listen. He says that me being alone and unguarded for a second, could be a fatal mistake. But I will prove myself worthy enough to defeat the Devil. I will be the one to destroy him. Or die trying.


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Jai Courtney as General Connor Sadik.

 

I sat on the edge of my bed and watched the clouds in the sky, move along. Slow and steady, the midday sky shining bright amongst the vast walls of our kingdom. I often find myself up watching the night until sunrise, when I can't sleep. Being the possible savior of not only the kingdom, but also mankind as well, does nothing to easy my burden.

All is peaceful, until I could hear a small thundering near. Surely a storm couldn't be near, it is an almost perfect day. I stood from my bed and walked out onto the balcony, resting my hands against the cold stone at the edge. The view I have is just breathtaking. I can see the whole kingdom, and the vast forest beyond the walls. 

I looked down and saw knights on horses, the horses galloped wildly, alp following a man and horse ahead of them. General Connor Sadik. My father's favorite person on Earth. Connor is the head of my fathers guards. Or since I was born, my unlimited supply of protection.

Thankfully Connor and I have gotten along well since the beginning. He held me a few times while I was a baby and as a toddler. He's a good man and a good leader. I trust him with my life. He wouldn't dare betray us, my father would hang him himself. 

I watches as Connor lead the men through the kingdom, the townspeople scurrying to be out of their way. By the looks of it, there must be some news. Suddenly I heard my mother call my name, and walk out onto the balcony. I turned to her and smiled. "Good morrow, mother." She said "You as well, my darling." "Does General Sadik have news?" I asked, turning completely to face her. She said "He does. Come. Finish gettong dressed, your father awaits." 

I nodded and she walked out. I called for two of my chamber maids to help me dress properly in front of a room full of Knights, but I didn't look like a nun. And I knew how to behave around any man. I keep my eyes down, don't hold theie gaze for too long, and I am not allowed any male friends. 

My mother says I have such great beauty, that it could reduce the most holy man, to sin. Once I was dressed and ready, I was escorted to the grand throne room by a couple of Knights. Once we entered the room, I saw nothing but a sea of silver, and all eyes landed on me. The room fell silent, as the Knight's quided me to my seat, beside my mother and father. As I walked, every Knight dropped down to one knee and bowed their head, including Connor, as a sign of respect.

Once I was seated, my father stood up, and the Knights did the same with him, and stood back up. "Seventeen years...For Seventeen glorious years, you men have protected my pride and joy. My beautiful Eva. And I personally thank each and every one of you, for watching over her. You are all good men. And as you know, Eva's birthday draws near. We are one month away, before Samhain, and for Eva to defeat and slay the hideous beast we know as the Devil. Her purity and astounding beauty, will be our salvation."

He looked back at me, and smiled at me. My father doesn't often smile. Being the rule of a great kingdom, is always stressful. But the things that make him smile more than anything, is my mother and I. He loves us almost as much or more, than he loves God. Then he turned back to the Knights, and continued.

"But just because the end of this journey draws near, doesn't mean we can celebrate just yet. For as you also know, Eva must remain completely untouched and pure. I'm afraid that anything as simple as a kiss, could be the death of us all. After Samhain ends and the Devil is where he should rightfully be, Eva will marry, and become Queen, and her husband, the new King of this kingdom. It has been a great honor being your King, but I am an old man. And my wife and I would like to retire, and see our child become a full grown woman."

This part I was aware of. Usually one does not become a King or a Queen unless the previous one dies. And only the right to become either is passed from parent to child. But I do not know who my husband shall be. My father has been thinking about it for months, but he's a very picky and peculiar man. 

"I've had a great amount of time to think of which of you wonderful bastards could possibly be the right fit for my only child...And I think I have finally made my decision. And it was not an easy one." The room remained quiet, but some whispering went about. My father looked out until his eyes landed on Connor, who was standing near where I was seated, and smiled. 

"Connor. Come here son." Connor looked from my father, over to me, then back. Father said "Yes you, now come on now, before I die of old age, boy." Everyone laughed and Connor smiled as he went up and stood by my father.

Connor bowed at fathers feet, before standing back up. Father gripped Connor's shoulder tight and smiled. "Boy...You and I have been through a lot of mess together. You're a great man, and you have proven your worth to me and for protecting my Eva since the day I met you. So as l your reward for your loyalty, and great courage, you and Eva will wed after the Devil is slain and sent back to Hell. Congratulations, son. Well done."

Connor smiled and the rest of the Knights cheered, when Connor spoke. "It is a great honor, Your Highness. And it's also been a great honor serving you and your family." He then looked over at me and said "And I will be a good husband for your daughter. I swear of it." Father said "Good. Now. Since time is running thin, I want you to be the one to train, Eva. Teach her how to fight, how to defend herself, teach her everything you know about weaponry and how to use them. Turn my precious flower into a beautiful warrior. Help her save us all." Connor nodded and said "I will, Sir. Shall we start today?" 

"If you wish. Just be careful with her, I will be watching." Connor said "So he it." He turned to me and reached his hand out to me. "Shall we?" I nodded and slipped my hand in his. He gently helped me up and said "Meet me in the ballroom in half an hour. Change your clothes." I nodded and said "Okay."

 


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training begins.

After being escorted back to my room, I changed into something more appropriate for fighting, and took a look at myself in the mirror. Why me? What am I the only one who can do it? God created the Devil, he can destroy him to.

But now the fate of the world is at the hands of a girl being guarded at all costs so she doesn't lie with a man before she has to slay the most evil and manipulative creature of all time. But if it's my destiny to do it, then I shall. Then I will be married to a good man, and bear his children. I hope I'm a good wife to him. I've always dreamt of being married and a mother. I just pray to God they don't become cursed like me.

When I was ready, I was escorted to the ballroom, and walked in. Connor, my father, and a few other knights were there waiting. They were talking amongst themselves, before they laid their attention upon me. 

Father smiled widely and said "My beautiful girl...I can't wait to see you progress." I smiled and he came up and hugged me tight. He sighed and said "I love you, so much." I hugged back and said "I love you too, father." We broke the hug, and I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Then Connor smiled and asked "Are you ready, my Lady?" I nodded and said "Yes." He said "Then come with me." I followed him until we were at the center of the room, until we were standing in the center of the room. He started moving until he was slowly circling around me.

He said "Fighting has been done since the beginning of time, and it's done in many variations. Hand to hand combat, use of weapons, and much more. Now what we are going to start with, is simple. There is one rule that is more important than anything when it comes to fighting your enemy...Never let your guard down. Keeping your guard up, may be the difference between life and death."

Suddenly he grabbed me by my arm and spun me around, and quickly wrapped his hand around my throat. I gasped, but he didn't squeeze. He said "I've already captured you.." He let go of my throat and said "Relax, I won't hurt you...Your father would hang me if I laid a hand on you like that." 

I nodded and he said "Always be on guard around the enemy...Some may decieve you, by feigning injury or say they're in need of help. Even if they're not actually deceiving you, keep your guard up at all costs." He motioned over to the other Knights, and one came over. He handed Connor something...Sticks? He thanked the man and he walked away. He said "For now, pretend these sticks, are swords, daggers, whichever you prefer. These will be our weapons for now." 

I nodded and he handed me a stick. We raised our sticks up in front of us and he said "Soon you should be alert of all your surroundings, so that I-" he quickly smacked my stick out of my hand with his, and pointed the tip of his stick at my heart. 

He said "I've killed you. Lucifer wins...Again." I picked up my stick and we readied ourselves. Our eyes locked on each other, and he had this look in his eyes. The look of a true warrior. He stepped forward, but I took a step back. He did it again but this time, jumped like he was going to lunge at me, causing me to flinch.

This gave him the opportunity to grab my stick and yank it away, before holding it up against my throat. "I've killed you twice. Lucifer wins...Again!" I grabbed my stick and got focused. I need to learn how to fight, I'm running out of time! We readied ourselves a third time, and he jumped again, this time, I quickly backed up. He smiled and said "You're becoming aware." 

This time I jumped, and he quickly moved back. I swatted at his stick with mine and lunged went for this throat, but he dodged my advance, and grabbed me by my arm. He then pointed his stick at my side and said "I've killed you once again. Lucifer wins. Don't worry Eva, this stuff takes time. Although time is not exactly on our side, you're in good hands." 

I nodded and said "I trust you." He said "You should...I've watched you grow into a strong, beautiful, woman. And I'll help you lead us to victory." I nodded and he said "Again. Just focus on me, and be alert." We readied again and he came at me, but I dodged him. He swung at my head, but I ducked, and used the opportunity to point my stick at his abdomen.

I looked up at him and said "Looks like it is I who has killed you this time." He smiled and said "There you go! That's good, keep it up! Again." Before I could fully stand up, he came at me, but I was quicker. I managed to grab his wrist, snatch his stick, and point it under his chin.

"I've got you again." He smiled and said "Very good." After redoing it dozens upon dozens of times, Connor said "Well done....You're learning quickly. Tomorrow we'll continue on. Great job, Eva." I smiled and said "Thank you." And we all left. Me being escorted, of course.


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva has a conversation with Connor.

That night I changed out of my training garments and into my sleepwear. My windows were closed, but I wanted to be on the balcony. So I went over to the window closest by my bed, and opened it. I felt the cool night breeze, gently rush past me. I hugged my arms around myself due to the cold, and let my eyes wander the vast and beautiful kingdom. This kingdom has endured many things, yet we still overcome and prosper. God is truly watching over us.

I guess I had become lost in my own thoughts, when I heard someone clear their throat. I jumped and quickly turned to see Connor, leaning up against the threshold. Mere feet from me. I had no time to change into anything more proper since a man is in front of me. A man who I am also not married to, yet. I quickly crossed my arms over my chest to cover my breast, when he said "Relax Eva, I won't be staring." 

I nodded and lowered my arms. As promised, his eyes remained on mine, and didn't wander anywhere else. He really is a good man. He said "I can to check on you and say goodnight, but you weren't in your bed. Trouble sleeping?" I nodded and said "I have less than a month to defeat one of the oldest and most sinister creatures in God's creation, it hasn't been easy to rest." 

He nodded and lowered his head until he was gazing down at his feet. He said "I know how you feel...This whole prophecy is making everyone on edge." I smiled a little and said "Even you? The great and powerful General Connor Sadik?" He looked back up at me and chuckled. "Yes. Even me. But I'm nothing special Eva, I am just a man after all."

I nodded and he said "I breathe, I eat, I feel...I bleed...I'm just a man. If only it could be different." I nodded and said "Well if God had intended mankind to live forever as immortals, then we would be. And immortals can't bleed." He nodded and came over to me. He gazed out to the kingdom, and rested his forearms against the cold stone. He said "If Adam and Eve had eaten from the Tree of Life as they did from the Tree of Knowledge, we would be immortals."

I said "Very true. But they didn't, but that's not awful. We're flawed, but we're God's children. He accepts us as we are, flawed or not." He smiled and looked over at me. His eyes have always been beautiful. A beautiful shade of blue. But his eyes have seen many things, awful things. They've seen wars, bloodshed, death. He's seen things I will soon come to see for myself, yet he still remains a kind and honest man. He's still the man I've known since my birth. And soon he will become my husband.

Then he said "Eva....I hope and pray that I can train you in time for the battle...Training like this took many years for me to learn. I've been in training since I was a yound boy. I had to work very hard and do somethings I regret now, to get to where I am. And now I must teach you everything I know, in a very short amount of time. I fear I may not be able to teach you in time."

I rested a hand on his strong arm and said "We'll find a way. We always have, haven't we?" He nodded and said "I hope so...Otherwise we all die." Hearing that didn't really relax me, but I didn't say anything. We remained silent for a moment or so before he asked "So how do you feel?...About you becoming my wife?" 

I sighed and said "Well I honestly wasn't expecting my father to pick you." He laughed and asked "Really? After all we've been through??" I smiled and said "I know, but you know how my father is." He smiled and nodded. "That is true...I've never met anyone so thick headed in my entire life. His pickiness is sometimes frightening. I giggled and asked "How so?" He smiled and said "I remember once when you were little, maybe about four or five years old, your father nearly had one of his chef's beheaded for not arranging his meal in a certain way. I think he put the peas too close to something, it's difficult to remember."

We both burst into laughter and I said "Wow, that does sound like him. I'm glad I wasn't there to see it." He said "Yes, be very grateful." We fell into silence again when he asked "Is there anything else?" "Hmm?" He smiled wide and said "About how you'll become my wife after the battle is over?" 

I swallowed and said "To be honest...I was shocked when my father announced it was you. I had a few feelings the lead me to believe he could pick you, but I felt like it was pointless to think that way." He nodded and he said "There's nothing wrong with that, you know...We never know what could become of us." 

I nodded and asked "How do you feel about it?" He smiled again and said "This may sound odd, but I always knew I'd marry you." I raised an eyebrow and asked "What do you mean?" He said "The night you were born, after the Devil laid his curse on you...I vowed I would watch over you and always be there to protect you. Not just for your father. Because something hit me the minute your mother put you in my arms. Your mother did that after the Devil left, but she was afraid that he would return to harm you."

I was trying to find something to say, but before I could, he said "I know it sounds strange, but to me, the minute you were put into my arms...I felt as if I was bewitched...Like I feel in love with you the moment it happened.." It did sound a little strange, but the look in his eyes told me he was dead serious.

He said "I feel...I feel like God meant to create you, just so you could become my bride. And I've thanked him every day since your birth, and I pray every day that he keeps you safe." He reached over and took my hand in his. He said "Eva, I swear to you that I will keep you safe. I will keep you safe, you will win this war, and you will become my bride. You will be the mother to my children, and I will love you until my last breath. And if I break my promises, May Lucifer drag me to Hell himself, right now. Do you believe me?"

I nodded and said "Of course." He smiled and said "Thank you, Eva...You've made me the happiest man alive." He then raised my hand to his lips, and kissed the back of my palm. We both smiled and he dropped my hand. He said "I should go. You need your rest....Goodnight Eva." I smiled and said "Goodnight." He turned and began walking away, when he stopped. He turned around and said "I was wanting to wait until our qedding dah to say this, but...I love you, Eva." 

I was a little surprised when he said it, but I smiled and said "I love you too." He smiled and said "Goodnight, my Lady. I shall see you tomorrow." I nodded and said "You shall. Goodnight." And he left. Leaving me to smile and hope that everything will be okay. I must not forget to do my prayer before going to bed.


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT!!!

_**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your love and supoort, now I have another announcement to** _ _**make. I'm not sure exactly how long I plan to make this story, but it will be shorter than the other 2. I haven't figured out a stopping point for this story, but it won't be really really long.** _

_**I've had some ideas for when the ending shoukd be, and I am the only one who knows EXACTLY how everything's gonna go in the story. I won't stop it at 5 chapters, but it'll end at some point. Thought I'd let you all know!** _

**_Thanks!! Much love!! <3_ **

 

**_-XoXo_ **

 

 


	6. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of training.

After I was prepared for my next lesson, I was escorted back to the ballroom, where Connor and the same Knights awaited me, but my father was missing. I walked up to Connor and he said "Your father won't be attending the lessons from now on. You'll just have guards to keep watch." As always.

I nodded and said "What are we learning today?" He smiled and said "Follow me, Princess." I followed him once again to the center of the room, and he said "Today, I will teach you something as equal of importance as keeping your guard up. Today, you will learn how to handle being attacked from all around you. You don't think Lucifer will have his army just coming at you one at a time, do you?"

I shook my head no and he said "In war, everyone is crowded together. Many of the enemy will come at you, and they will come to kill you. If you can't handle having the enemy come and attack from all around you, then you won't last very long in the war. Now what I have planned for you today, is to have myself, and some other men, surrounding you. This may take more than one lesson to get you used to it, but it is a vital lesson to learn. And before it's time to go into battle, we will go over everything you've learned. Are we clear?"

I nodded and said "Yes." He nodded and motioned the Knights to gather around me. I looked all around me and saw I was circled by the Knights and Connor, as if I was being captured. I looked at Connor, and he didn't take his eyes off me. He said "Just breathe, Eva...You'll be okay, I promise you." 

I nodded and he said "Alright..... GO!" Suddenly there was movement, and I was gently poked twice, one in my side, and one on my back. They knew if they left so much as a bruise on me, my father would have them executed. But if I was a male, they wouldn't go so easy on me. One knight swung for my head, but I ducked. But even then, it didn't help. Connor then said "Wait, stop!" We all froze in our place and he said "Back up boys, give her some space. We're crowded too tight with each other." They all backed up, allowing much more room for everyone. "There...That's better...I don't know why I didn't do it like this in the first place."

I readied my stick of a sword, as they all did the same. As silly as it looked to watch full grown men, Knights, tough warriors bearing thin sticks as swords, this was how we had to do it. I am far from picking up a sword. My gaze fixed on Connor, and he nodded at me, his blue eyes focused sharp. Then he yelled "GO!" One started running at me, aiming his stick, but I dodged, getting him in his side. He came at me again bringing his stick down towards my face. But I quickly blocked it, and knocked his stick from his hands, before shoving at him. A small, petite girl, shoving at a much larger, stronger man. 

He didn't go far but as he came again, swinging his fist towards me, I grabbed his arm, and kicked at the side of his knee. The kick cause him to drop to his knees, groaning in pain. I felt another knight cone behind me, grabbing me under my arms. This caused my arms to go up, and I was lifted off the ground. I thrashed in this mans hold struggling to get free, but to no avail. So without much thought, I kicked my leg back, hopefully to get him in his weakest spot. Which I assume I achieved because he gasped and I was back on the ground. 

Another man ran at me, his stick ready to do whatever damage it could do, but I remained calm and focused. I doged his stick and grabbed his arm and drove my elbow into his face, causing him to fall to the ground, unconscious. That's when I stopped and looked at my damage. One man was on one knee, holding his other knee. One man was on the floor, holding his groin. And another man was lying unconscious, his nose bleeding.....Did I really do that?

I looked up at Connor who had relaxed, his stick rested against his side, but still in his fist. Both of his eyebrows were raised, and his eyes fixed on me. I felt my cheeks heat up and I said "I didn't....I didn't mean to do that...." He smiled and said "Eva, it's okay...Believe me, Knight like us have endured much worse in combat." I nodded and then asked "Was that....Okay?" He smiled and said "Yes Eva, that was good. You still need work, but you're on a good start. I am surprised though, I was not expecting that from you. Not this quickly." I smiled a little, and then I looked back at the men I hurt.

I went over to the main whose groin I hurt, and asked "Are you okay?" He nodded and chuckled "Yes...You wouldn't be the first lady to do that to me." I smiled and he said "I'll be fine, Princess...I'm honoured to help you succeed." I kissed the top of his head and said "Thank you." And I helped him stand back up. He smiled at me and went over to the unconscious man.

I went over to the man with the injured knee and I asked "I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?" He smiled at me and said "No...No Princess, I've had much worse...I'll be alright...I just gotta take it easy with this knee." I feel terrible. This men and others have watched over me my entire life. I was always kind to them, treated them well, and I've injured them. I never knew I could even cause pain to another human being.

He chuckled and said "I promise Eva, I'll be alright." I nodded and said "Okay." I kissed his forehead and helped him stand, myself nearly falling in the process. But he steadied me, and I then looked over to the unconscious man. He was awake, and rubbing his head. Connor was examining his face. I went over to him and I asked "How is he?" Connor looked at me and pointed at his nose. "His nose is broken...You must have a sharp elbow, Princess." 

I covered my mouth with my hands and said "Oh my God.." He said "Don't worry, it's not too bad. I've had my nose broken before. All I can do is set it back in place, then have a nurse take care of the rest. Thankfully there's not that much blood, otherwise he'd be bleeding all over the place in a matter of seconds after I reset it." I nodded and Connor turned his attention back to him. 

"Okay David...I need to you be very calm and very still for me, okay? I'm gonna help fix it to where it won't hurt as much, okay?" David nodded and Connor raised his hands to David's nose. He gently rested his thumbs against the top of David's nose. Connor said "Be still,  okay? 1..2.." David had a pained look on his face and was trying to remain calm as Connor worked to put it back in place. A sickening crunch made me shiver, and then Connor stopped. He pulled away from David and tears rolled down David's cheeks.

I said "I'm so sorry, David...I feel awful." He said "Don't be....I'm always happy to bleed for you, Princess." I gently kissed his broken nose and Connor turned to the man with the injured groin. "Marcus, go find an nurse or somehow who could take care of David." Marcus nodded, and ran out of the room. Then he turned to the man with the injured knee and said "Elliot, I need you to help me get David up." Elliot nodded and the both helped David up to his feet. 

Connor turned to me and said "Tomorrow, it'll be just you and I. Okay?" I nodded and he said "I'll speak with you later, Eva." Before they went off.

 


	7. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva and Connor have another conversation. Fluffy fluff.

 

Soon the sun began to set, and I was in my chambers. I still felt bad for hurting them, they never did anything to me. Even if they say it's okay. I don't like harming people. But I'll have to change that if I'm ever gonna win this war.

Suddenly a knock on my door, shook me from my thoughts. I looked over and said "Come in!" And the door opened. There stood Connor, changed into normal attire. He smiled and said "Good evening, Eva." I nodded and smiled. "Good evening, Connor." He looked out at the sunset and said "Another day seems to be ending." 

I nodded and said "So it is.....Meaning another day closer until the war." He nodded and said "Sadly, yes...May I I come in?" I nodded and said "Of course." He came in and closed the door behind him. I scooted myself over on the bed and said "Please, sit." He came over and sat beside me, keeping some distance.

We both looked out to the setting sun and I said "I've spent my whole life inside the walls of this kingdom...But more in this castle....I've always dreamt of seeing what lies beyond the kingdom..." I could see him looking over at him through the corner of my eye, but I just kept looking straight ahead. I said "Vast, green forests...Rigid, majestic snow covered mountains...Lands far and wide, just begging to be explored...I bet it's beautiful." 

He said "It is....Despite only leaving to do battle, it's very beautiful...Not as beautiful as you, my Lady." I looked over at him, and he smiled. "The beauty of nature, cannot compete with how beautiful you are." I smiled and playfully shoved him. "You flirt." He chuckled and said "Well it worked...And get used to it darling, you're going to be my wife soon." 

I smiled and said "I know." He smiled and then I asked "How are they?" He said "They're well, David's nose will heal...He just has to take it easy for awhile." I nodded and he said "Eva, they hold no ill will towards you. You're father is a great man, a great king, and we humbly serve him. And you are possibly the sweetest, kindest young woman I've ever known. We are honored to bleed and have our bodies broken for you. So stop blaming yourself." 

I nodded and said "Okay." He nodded and said "I have some news, I think you should be aware of?" I asked "What is it?" He stood up and sighed. "There's been a change in plans....With the wedding." I drew my eyebrows together and asked "What do you mean?" 

He said "Your father is afraid that either one of us could die during the battle...So we are getting married the day before the battle." I nodded and said "Okay...But wait....We can't, I have to remain pure-" "Eva just because we get married the day before the battle, does not mean we will lie together as husband and wife that same night...We can and will wait until after the battle to do so." 

I said "Oh....But what if either of us die before we could do...That..?" He said "Then we die as warriors....And we die together as husband and wife...I'd rather have that than die not being married to you." He held his hand out for me and said "Stand with me, Eva." I took his hand in mine and he helped me stand up. 

When I was on my feet, he gently took my hand and brought it to his chest, over his heart. The beat was steady and calm, but then it slowly started picking up speed. I looked up into his eyes and he said "Since you were put in my as the might you were born, this is what you've done to me. You make my heart want to leap out of my chest, you make me feel different...You were put in my arms when I was a sixteen year old boy. I am now a thirty-three year old man. I have seen and known horror throughout my entire life...I don't know why your mother chose to put you in my arms, but she did...And from the moment I looked down at your face, I knew I would watch over you all the rest of my days.."

I rested my other hand on his shoulder, as his eyes burned into mine. He said "Eva, you are the best thing in my entire life. My life has been nothing but pain, blood, and death...Yet you are the thing that keeps me going. You are what keeps me hoping, what keeps me praying...You are my smile, and my heartbeat....And I am prepared to spend the rest of my life with you, and love you until the end of time."

I smiled and I could see that his eyes were glistening with tears. Fearless leader General Connor Sadik, has tears in his eyes over a young girl. He said "I wish I could kiss your lips...My God, have I dreamed of it.....But your first kiss must be saved for our wedding day.." My smile grew and I said "If only it could come sooner."

He smiled and pulled me into him. He wrapped his arms around me, and I laid my head against his strong chest. We both sighed and said "I must go...We have to rest." I pouted and said "Don't leave me, please...Stay with me." He said "I can't...If I do, your father will throw me off your balcony." We both laughed and he said "And you'll see me tomorrow....Goodnight Eva...Sweet dreams, my Princess." 

I sighed and said "Sweet dreams, my Prince." He kissed the top of my head and we broke away. Then he walked out. I never knew his feelings for me. I always thought would think of me as just a greedy, foolish girl. I never knew a man besides my father, could see me as his whole world. But I'm grateful that Connor is in my life. And I am truly honored to become his bride.

 


	8. PSA

_As it could probably be seen by now, I have another work, it's just a short story, the others will get love too. I was afraid it got deleted, cause I couldn't find it anywhere. But it's alright now, my phone was just being weird. This new one is only gonna be 5 chapters, but they'll be long ones. I read a beautiful Stucky work, and I got inspired to write my own :)._

_Hopefully you enjoy it, for I am now addicted to Stucky, and I DESPERATELY NEED TO SEE THE REST OF THE WINTER SOLDIER AND I NEED TO CIVIL WAR!!_

_Enjoy! :3._

_Oh and chapter 2 of the new project, is still under construction. Bear with me. I just wanted to be deadly sure I didn't delete it._

_-XoXo_


End file.
